A DIFFERENT FUTURE
by x miss midnight x
Summary: what if one day jacob gets a bit to out of hand and edward finally snaps making charlie turn up to the cullens with a loaded shotgun? read it and find out
1. Chapter 1

"Bella" Jacob breathed as he leaned in to me…"don't go" he whispered into my ear as we embraced.

"I have to" I moaned "Edward will be here soon" I added

"I love you though. Stay" he said, his teeth grazing my ear

"I love you to Jake …but im with Edward" I replied, trying to push my self away from his burning body.

"i-i think its time for me to go" I said in a weak voice

"NO" Jake eachoed, crushing me further into his scorching body,

"JAKE you're hurting me!" I shrieked, trying desperately to pull my self away from his iron hold.

I started to panic even more when he tore my shirt off, it's was the blue one Alice had gotten me for graduation; Edward loved this on me…

Edward I breathed as Jacob clumsily started to unfasten my bra.

My body was hardly resisiting, Edward had never touched me like this before…my body was Screaming for more but my heart was locked on Edward.

"STOP" I shrieked just as my bra came undone," GET OFF ME"I hissed as Jacobs lips found mine again,

"Common bells-this has got to be better than kissing that rock" he said smugly

"Id rather kiss 'that rock' than be raped by an OVEN"

My mind snapped as I said the word rape, oh my god! No…Jacob wouldn't would he?

Oh someone please help me I though as he pushed me into a wall, as my head made contact with the stone my vision went black, I heard Jacobs angry cry of pain as I fell deeper into unconsciousness, the last thing I say was a pale hand lunging for Jacobs neck.

When I woke up I was in Edwards bed, the first thing I saw was Edward curled into a ball a the end of the golden bed, Rosalie was beside him, her arm skidding along his back to comfort him," she's going to hate me" he moaned

Rosalie hissed then replied with"that dog was lucky it was quick"

my body flew up as I understood what she meant, I winced as a pain shot through my body, Edward was beside me within seconds, his hands cradling my sore body

"J-Jacob?" I shrieked "what did you do?" I said, my hand clutching his arm,

"Im sorry Bella. I couldn't help myself…" he trailed off

I started sobbing into his chest hysterically

"Why…why" I shrieked

"Why…WHY" he roared, "do you think im some sort of angel?" he growled

I didn't answer that but im sure he caught on when he changed the words, "im not some beacon of self control, do you think it was easy for me? Seeing his thoughts of you and him? Watching him touch you with his dirty hands!

Then I hear you screaming for him to stop, so I come in and there you are half naked with him grabbing at you like a piece of meat!" his voice broke, if he was human im sure he would be crying right now, I hugged him tight, realising how selfish I had been, I had taken advantage of Edwards kindness, not caring how bad it had hurt him every time I went to la push, every time my eyes would light up when Jacob called, I had been fooling myself into thinking we could be friends…but to be honest…I really wasn't sad that Jacob had died…the last memory I had of him was him trying to rape me…the Jacob I once knew…MY Jacob had died along time ago, I would never shed another tear for him again, I couldn't shut my emotions in a box because there weren't any…it was like he was a bad dream and I just woke up.

"please forgive me" Edward choked.

"OFCOURSE I FORGIVE YOU!...HE…he deserved it…" I whispered, hugging myself tightly to Edward, not caring about my swollen body.

"OH MY GOD!" I snapped

"The wolves"…Edward froze as I mentioned the pack, I looked up into his burning eyes

"Don't worry…we took care of them" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

"w-what do you mean you _took_ care of them?" I shrieked, my mind fixed on poor Seth Clearwater…hadn't sue lost enough already?

I suddenly felt sick and squirmed in Edward stone embrace,

"No I mean we talked to Sam ,he was angry at first and started going on a bout the pack retaliating even if he did try to rape you and …I may reminded him of our friends in Italy and he agreed to back down and leave us alone…"

"Just like that?" I whispered

"There not condoning what he did, they knew I did what I had to do and they feel guilty for not seeing the signs sooner"

"Signs?" I shrieked "Edward what do you mean there were signs?"

He thought about you like that a lot, I didn't push it any further because that would of upset you" he growled

"Im so sorry Edward, ill never hurt you again" I sobbed into his cool chest as he held me tighter.

I hadn't noticed that we were now all alone, I looked at Edward, his burning golden eyes focused intensely on my chest were Jacob had grabbed at me, I gasped as I saw the dark purple bruises forming all over my body I was about to open my mouth to speak when my air was cut off my Edwards sobs

"Im so sorry Bella! I should have been there for you" he whispered painfully into my hair

"You were there for me Edward-you saved me" I said

it could have been a lot more worse he co-" I was cut off by his load snarl,

I got up and started to stretch. It was when I noticed Edward facing away from me I realised I wasn't wearing any clothes

"Oh" I said as I picked up the gold bed spread and covered myself, just as I had the lame gold silk around me Alice burst trough the door carrying a sheer silk dressing gown that would barely go past my thighs.

"Don't worry Alice is here" she said, holding the robe up

"Oh" I said as I put the gown on, I glanced at Edward who was shaking lightly,

"Are you okay Edward?" I said glancing at his balled fists,

"Like I said im not some beacon of self control" he spat, obviously appalled with his 'urges'.

"At least id is willing with you" I said, trying to calm him but he got up and ushered us downstairs.

As soon as we reached the bottom step I was greeted with the rest of the family. As esme came to hug me I heard Alice freeze then Edwards's growl of anger.

"What is it?" I whispered

"The police…they found out about Jacob and Charlie knew you were there and is coming over" Edward hissed

"So what's the problem?" I said as the family all looked at Alice and Edward.

"Charlie knows it was me and is coming to…take the law into his own hands" Edward breathed.

Just then there was a knock at the door, Edward opened it and was greeted with Charlie pointing a pistol to his head.

I screamed as Charlie pulled the trigger.

But Edward didn't move out of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't help but to scream as Edwards head made contact with the carpet, why didn't he just dodge the bullet instead of acting like he was actually hurt by the bullet, I heard piercing screams from Rosalie and Alice, what were they doing

It was only until I noticed the blood my mind clicked.

The bullets HAD hurt him…my precious Edward…hurt…I laid on the floor cradling him, I looked out the door as Charlie drove away in the cruiser.

"WHY…why is he bleeding?" I shrieked at Carlisle

I saw the rest of the family freeze as Carlisle produced a bullet from Edwards's chest

I was vaguely aware of esme whimpering as Carlisle explained what was happening,

"He used a quilette bullet, it's coated in powerful venom that will break through the skin and fill it with venom"

"The venom…what will it does to him?" I sobbed into Edwards arms as he gave a sigh.

"It's a counteract to the original vampire venom in his system, the quilette tribe made it to warn off the pale ones, if injected into a vampire it will burn out all the venom in the body…leaving just blood"

"He'll be okay right" I whimpered

"Bella, when it destroys the venom Edward wont be immortal…he will be human" Carlisle sighed.

"But will he be okay!" I repeated, as I said that everyone was looking at Alice, her eyes distant.

"He will be fine but…breakable…Bella it's dangerous for us to be around him" she glanced at jasper.

If he stays with you for a while…you help him be human for a while until his body has flushed out the venom and and we can change him back to a vampire" Carlisle breathed

I heard Alice sigh "if he wants to be a vampire again" she whispered.

I understood what she meant; Edward would give up anything to be human with me…maybe even his family? No there was no need to that to happen, we didn't have to split up with them just because Edward was human…u followed emmet as he picked up Edwards body and placed it on the pale gold bed

I wish I had a less revealing robe as I climbed on the bed to be by Edwards's side,

"Uh Bella…Edwards going to be rather thirsty if he wakes up…maybe you should go downstairs…" Alice whispered

"Don't worry…I need to go out anyway" I growled, ripping the dress from the garment bag hanging on the door and storming out of the house in a rage

I fumbled with the key in the lock and stormed my way into the kitchen were Charlie was sitting at the table, glancing at the gun on it.

I shrieked as I threw the gun away from Charlie,

He looked up at me, his eyes wide with panic,

"Bella…im sorry…I was at Billys and I figured out it was Edward…" he growled

so me and Billy thought it would be best if someone went down there and fixed it ourselves, and they would recognize my bullets so Billy asked me to take some he had in a drawer…is he okay?" he choked.

"lucky for you it just grazed his cheek…do you really think I would forgive you?" I hissed.

"I didn't mean to…I just wanted answers and when I saw you all bruised…I wont have anyone hurt my baby" he sobbed

"DAD! JACOB DID THIS…EDWARD WAS ONLY TRYING TO GET HIM OFF ME!" I started sobbing as Charlie took in the words.

After about 10 minutes Charlie finally got into motion

"They won't know it was Edward" he breathed.

"They think he fell" he chocked out, just as I reached for his hand the phone rang.

"Alice? What is it" I whispered

"Bella...he's awake" she almost shouted the words out with joy, I forgot my fathers guilt and drove to the Cullen's as fast as my truck could go,


	4. Chapter 4

"Edward" I screamed as I saw him wince as Carlisle injected him with blood.

"What are you doing" I whimpered at Carlisle as I held Edwards hand.

"The venom will be transformed back into blood; his body will start working again but will be low on blood so I need to start injecting him with more," he said sternly.

After what seemed like hours Carlisle finally stopped.

"there, now all we do is have to wait " he breathed before walking out the door leaving us alone, I curled up into a ball beside Edwards limp body and drifted into unconsciousness.

"_**Bella" Edward whispered as our children played in the garden, I went to side by his side as countdown was on, I looked as his aged face and then looked at the reflection of mine in the TV…I looked like gran!,**_

_**the next thing I saw was me visiting Edwards grave, I fumbled with the blanket of my wheelchair as I looked back on our youth, when we first met-the most happiest times of my life…**_

"Bella!" Edward almost shouted as he woke me up.

Tears swelled into my eyes as I froze and remembered the rest of the dream,

I didn't want to get old…I wouldn't get old …Edward would not make me grow old! He couldn't make me-my train of thought was interrupted as Edward started mumbling about all the human stuff he could do.

"We can sleep together and we can have children…" he muttered.

Well atleast the sex thing was a bonus …oh crap were was I? Oh yeah!

Edward I don't want to get old and die…were fine as we are and I am not watching countdown until you die and I get hit by a bus on my way to bingo…" I whispered.

"Shhh" he said as he pushed himself closer to me, his unusually warm body moulding with mine, "look" he whispered as he placed my hand on his now beating heart,

"Edward! For Christ sake will you focus-you're extremely vulnerable mean ive only survived so long because you've been protecting me…oh my god you could drop dead any moment…you'll grow old…the wolves can kill you…the volturi…" I shrieked.

"Bella…we can grow old together…have children…"he trailed off, glancing at my barely covered body again,

I started to talk but forgot what I was going to say as slided on top of me, it was then I realised he was naked, he slid the dressing gown off me and before I could speak our bodies were together, I never imagined id have Edward this close, I pressed my body tighter to him and let out low moans as he enjoyed regaining his hormones for the first time.

It was when we were both lying breathless next to eachover, my heart about to explode out of my body that I remembered I had a point to make,

"Edward…turn yourself back into a vampire! I can't carry on with you human…I can't bear it…we can be vampires forever…"I whined.

"Children!" he mused as our fingers untwined, I slapped him with my free hand, meaning to snap him into my way of thinking, but he seemed to enjoy the fact he could now feel me and kissed me again, I realised id have to come out and say it.

"I don't want children" I growled flatly,suddenly regretting it as tears swelled into his eyes.

"I want YOU…forever!" I gasped as he pushed me off the bed and stormed out the room.


End file.
